viperfang_vpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas
Weapon: Classic Gun Element: NIL Title: "Suave Gun Master" Faction: Rebelle, Independent Nicholas is a rather head-strong and prideful person who always seems to care a lot about his appearance, especially his hair. He does not like getting messy or dirty, preferring to always stay clean and will only willingly participate in dirt-free activities. He is very sensitive about his hair, and will not let anyone or anything mess it up after he has "gelled it perfectly". Initially, he self-nominated to be Rebelle's leader, but Yu Sian became the leader instead through the rest of Team Rebelle's nomination. Throughout the movie, he is shown to still trying to lead Rebelle, but always fails as no one is willing to listen to his orders, which annoys him. Despite his rather head-strong and prideful attitude, he can be a good team player as he has expertise in combat skills. Hyper Skills Hyper Skill 1: Titan Shot (Offensive, Single-shot) Nicholas shoots a single Titanic Bullet from his gun, heavily damaging a single target. Damages up to 75% opponent HP, consumes 80% MP, cooldown 45 minutes. Hyper Skill 2: Machine-Gun (Offensive, Repetitive) "Keydown" effect. Damages 1% opponent HP per hit, consumes 1%MP per shot, no cooldown. When "keydown" ends, Nicholas's gun releases a last bullet that deals 15% HP damage with DoT of 2% HP per min over 10 mins. Abilities 1. All in Flames (Special Bullet): Fires a Flame Bullet that sets ablaze (nearly) everything within 10 meters radius around the shot. Fire persists for 10 minutes or until it has been forcibly put out by magic. Any one in the affected area will lose 2% HP every second. "Scalded" individuals suffer a burn DoT effect for another 2 minutes after leaving the affected area that deals 1% HP per second. 2. Rail-gun: Fires a beam piercing through 5 enemies. Average damage (20%), requires no special bullet and uses 10% MP. Cool-down 20 seconds. 3. Poison (Special Bullet): DoT on target. Damages 5% HP per min until affected person has been cured or has his/her HP reached 0. Consumes 50% MP and a Toxic Barbed Bullet upon use. 4. Frozen! (Special Bullet): Freezes enemy for 30 sec. Requires 30% MP and a Freezing Bullet. 5. Normal Attack: Fires a normal bullet at one target that deals 15% HP when hit. Trivia * Despite the fact that both Yong Bro and Nicholas utilize guns, they have different powers and cannot utilize each other's Special Bullets. This is due to them using different types of guns. (Yong Bro uses an Energy Gun while Nicholas uses a Classic Gun) However, both of them have the same Rail-gun Ability. * Nicholas hates getting dirty, dirt, people messing up his clothes/hair and being ordered around. * Nicholas is the only player that frequently strays from his faction. This is usually due to his pride and tendency to act on his own, even during emergencies. * He uses 4 different elements in all his normal abilites, namely fire, energy, poison and ice. * Nicholas is the only person who has a Hyper Skill without a cool-down.